Slave for A Week
by W.Kathy
Summary: the CCS gang gets stuck in a ski lodge for a week, and a game with heavy stakes leads to something crazy. Warning: yaoi, yuri and lime DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Title: Slave for a week    

**Disclaimer: **CCS doesn't belong to me, and neither does Yue *sobs*

**A/N:** Ever wondered what would happen if certain characters have their choice of who will be their slave for a week? Again, weird pairings, as of my usual crazy style. 

Expect some OOC and hints of lime. I have rated this R just in case. Nothing worrying about the first chapter, but I can't guarantee about the future chapters! 

Please review! And let me know the pairings you want to see, indicating who will be the 'master' and who's the 'slave'. 

Prologue: How the craziness started

The CCS gang was bored. It was winter, and freezing cold. Eriol had invited the gang over to his ski lodge during the holidays, and seeing there's nothing much else to do, they went. Then a snowstorm blew up, and they were now stuck in the lodge for at least a couple of days. Eriol predicted that it would last a week, and his intuitions are usually very accurate. 

Gathering around the fireplace in the toasty living room, Eriol asked if they would like to play a game. The exciting part of the game is the stakes involved.

"What stakes?" Syaoran asked suspiciously, as he found the smile Eriol had on his peaceful face disturbing. 

"Seeing how it is that we have nothing to do this winter, I suggest we get to know each other better. Whoever loses will have to listen to the winner's requests for a week." 

"Oh, it sounds very interesting!" Tomoyo beamed, already wondering what she could ask Sakura to do if she won. 

"Yes! Let's play this game!" Meiling agreed enthusiastically, also imagining the things she could make Syaoran do for her if she's the winner. 

Nakuru's head was already bobbing up and down, squealing in delight before Eriol finished his sentence, while Touya looked at her with fear. 

Kero-chan applauded the idea, thinking of the amount of sweets he could get if he won. Spinel Sun didn't want to join in the game, but Eriol shot him a look, and he bowed his head in resignation.  

Touya and Syaoran shook their heads, refusing to play the game, and for once they actually think alike. _Nothing's good going to come out of this thing, especially not when Eriol's smiling like that. _

"Oh come on To-ya, Syaoran-kun, it'll be fun, and we can get to know each other better, isn't that great?" Yukito smiled with his puppy-dog eyes at the two, who were helpless to his cute expression. Sakura nodded, thinking it'll be a good chance to know her friends better too.

"Fine, but nothing funny, get that?" Touya glared at Eriol, while Syaoran nodded in agreement. 

Eriol explained that firstly they need to be paired up. To be fair, they will draw lots to see who gets paired with whom. He took out a black opaque box with an opening that's just large enough for a hand to pass through. There will be two of the same colored sticks in the box, and whoever gets the same color will be opponents. 

The reactions when the pairs were revealed were varied. There were claps of joy and horrified expressions in the group. Not giving them time to recover, Eriol told them the rules of the game, which were fairly simple. 

In just ten minutes, the first winner emerged. Of course, it was the brilliant strategist who had suggested this game. Eriol. 

And the loser who gets to be the slave? Syaoran, the little wolf.  

==TBC==

A/N: Hehe, I just couldn't resist pairing up Eriol and his cute little descendant! In case you are wondering what was the game they played, I have no idea either! Let's just assume it's something fun that only two persons can participate at any one time. Before your mind gets into the gutter, it's nothing hentai all right! Review! And please vote for the pairings you would like to see for the "master" and the "slave"! 


	2. Eriol and the Little Wolf

Title: Slave for a week 

**Chapter One: Eriol and the Little Wolf.**

Syaoran stared up at Eriol's triumphant smile with horror. Eriol had won. And now hell's going to start. 

"So, my cute little wolf, let's get started with my first request." Eriol took the hand of a still dazed Syaoran into a guest room with a large closet. 

Syaoran went pale in the face. He gasped in shock when Eriol went to the closet and took out a lacey black _thing_ and told him to wear it.

"What is this?" Syaoran fingered the flimsy material of the piece of silk Eriol had handed him.

"Oh, it's a black-teddy, not the type you play with, but the type people wear to sleep, or for other more interesting activities." Eriol grinned seductively. 

Syaoran didn't even want to think about what _other more interesting activities _Eriol was talking about. He frowned and asked, "Why do you have this thing in your ski lodge?"

"Ah, I always keep some costumes here in case my guests get bored." Eriol smiled slyly.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and made a last feeble plea, knowing it's probably useless. "Can I not wear this, _please_?" 

"Nope." Eriol replied cheerfully. However he showed Syaoran a merciful side when he added. "But you can wear something over that teddy. Here."

Syaoran's relief was short-lived when he saw the thing Eriol had given him to put over the silky teddy. It was a French maid's uniform, with lots of lace and ruffles Tomoyo would have been proud to make. The sleeves of the simple white blouse were short and puffy; the collar of it was a princess cut. The accompanying black dress had two lacy straps, a heart-shaped front covering Syaoran's chest and tapered to his waist. The dress was very short, having lots of lace and was pretty fluffy, coming up 5 inches up his thigh. 

"Just kill me and be done with it." Syaoran groaned, shutting his eyes tightly to erase the image of those ridiculous things he has to wear. 

"Oh my cute descendant, I couldn't bear to even hurt you! Now, do you need help putting on those gorgeous clothes?" Eriol advanced upon Syaoran in a predatory way.

He jumped and took several BIG steps back. "I will put them on myself, thank you very much! Can I have some privacy to change, or is that too much to ask?" Syaoran scowled sarcastically. 

Eriol chuckled. "Of course, but don't take too long my dear." He tapped Syaoran's chin playfully and left the room. 

"Shit. Maybe I can find some sharp object in this room to kill myself." Syaoran cast a futile glance around. Nope, nothing even remotely threatening. 

After 10 minutes, Syaoran walked out of the room slowly, like a man going to his execution. Eriol, who had been waiting outside the room, turned and whistled appreciatively. 

"Woo hoo, I had no idea you would look so good in a dress, Syaoran-kun." 

Syaoran snarled, tugging the hem of his dress down. _Damn this dress is shorter than I thought! It feels like my crotch is going to get exposed any minute now. _

"Now, let's go to the living room and see how the others are faring." Eriol dragged Syaoran away, who was digging his heels onto the floor. 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran anguished cries startled those in the living room, who were still playing the game. 

"I wonder what Eriol-kun did to Syaoran-kun." Sakura thought as she looked towards the door. Her jaws, and so did everyone else's dropped open as the boys appeared. 

Then a burst of giggles, laughter and tears as the group rolled to the floor, hugging their sides. Syaoran blushed a vivid red and glared at them.

"The Chinese brat is wearing a dress! A dress!!!" Kero-chan howled and thumped his tiny paws on the floor.

But his laughter stopped abruptly when his opponent said. "Oh, I guess I'm the winner." 

===TBC===

Review! And please vote for the the pairings you would like to see for the "master" and the "slave"! So who do you think Kero-chan lost to?


	3. Touya and the Stuffed Toy

**Thanks **to Kate, Mistress Sakura, leonela, SakuraandLiforever and SPINEL for the kind and generous reviews and guesses as to whom Kero-chan lost the game to. I decided to have a twist and have Touya win instead of the much favored Spinel. Hope you readers won't be disappointed. I thought that Touya is much more capable of torturing Kero-chan than Spinel, and special thanks to leonela who gave me that inspiration in the first place. Also thank you very much, Mistress Sakura, for reviewing both my chapters!

_Previous Chapter:_

"The Chinese brat is wearing a dress! A dress!!!" Kero-chan howled and thumped his tiny paws on the floor.

_But his laughter stopped abruptly when his opponent said. "Oh, I guess I'm the winner."_

**Chapter Two: Touya and the Stuffed Toy**

****

"Nooooooooooo! I can't be losing to YOU!" Kero-chan protested loudly, glaring at his opponent, Touya.

"YES, you lost." Touya grinned widely, as he enjoyed the look of indignation on the stuffed toy-guardian beast's face. 

Kero-chan deflated like a balloon that had lost all air and life. His beady eyes filled with tears. "Why, why do I have to lose to you of all people? Ah!! What did I do wrong to deserve this!"

"Don't worry stuffed toy, I won't make you suffer too much." A wild gleam came into Touya's eyes as he added. "But that would depends on your behavior."

"Who are you calling a stuffed toy! You better watch your own behavior…..you…you MONKEY!" 

"Monkey? I see you are not going to behavior nicely. So let's train you up a bit in the manners department, shall we?" Whipping a rope from nowhere, Touya started tying up Kero-chan.

"What do you think you are doing! Ah, let me go you barbaric monkey!" Ignoring Kero-chan's jibs, Touya gagged him with the remainder of the rope and dragged him out of the room. 

"Hey Touya, wait up." Eriol walked to Touya and whispered something that sounds like "torture chamber" to Kero-chan. They smiled conspiratorially at each other. Touya nodded his thanks and headed to one of the other rooms in the ski lodge. 

"Phophore Shimber?" Kero-chan asked through the gag in his mouth. He started sweating profusely. He had a really bad feeling about this. Really really bad. 

"Yes, it's exactly the type of facility we need to get you house-trained. I'm sick and tired of you snacking on whatever you want, especially on MY desserts, and having the television on an inhumanly loud volume whenever you are playing your stupid video games. It's payback time." Touya chuckled evilly. He took the gag off Kero-chan when the guardian started turning blue in the face.

"YOUR desserts? I don't see your name on them. Loud volume on the TV? You can just stuff your monkey ears with something. I don't hear Sakura or Mr. Kinomoto complaining." Kero-chan huffed and threw a disgusted look at Touya. 

Touya kept quiet as they entered a small dark room lighted by a dim, flickering light in the ceiling. Lined on the walls were cuffs, chains, whips, iron rod, candles and some other weird stuff. It looks like something out of a horror movie, or Kero-chan's worst nightmare. He gulped, feeling a sense of impending doom. "Ah, don't forget I'm Sakura's guardian beast, your sister wouldn't want to have a dead guardian at the end of one week?" 

The cuffs snapped and closed around Kero's tiny wrists. Touya replied, "Don't worry, a dead toy's no fun. Mwahahahahaha!" 

"Ah? Touya? We don't have that deep a grudge, do we? I mean, it's just trivial matters! I'm sure we can settle this peacefully, like civilized people, right?" Kero-chan tried to smile but his lips cracked.

Touya's eyes darkened with anger. "Nothing comes between me and MY desserts. And I hate noise! Especially late at night when I'm having a particularly wonderful dream and it gets shattered by your stupid game beepings and wailings! And now, welcome to HELL!" He threw his hands up in a dramatic fashion as Kero-chan shuddered in fright.

"Let's see now, what tool should I use first? The candle? Or…..this thing looks rather interesting, I wonder what it is?" Touya studied a metal device that had sharp jagged edges and a few colored buttons. Putting aside the device, Touya finally chose the leather whip and cracked it in the air. Kero-chan fainted. 

After some time, he woke up and found himself still in one piece, untouched. "Huh? That monkey didn't do anything to me?" 

"Not yet, stuffed toy." Touya walked towards Kero-chan and lifted a metal tray filled with delicious and aromatic sweets, cakes and desserts. 

"Wow! For me?" Kero-chan salivated and craned his neck to reach the food.

Touya sat down in front of Kero-chan and started eating with relish. "Hmmm, this is marvelous! Yummy, I have never tasted anything so scrumptious!" 

"Oh, please have mercy on me and give me a tiny bit of that? Pretty please?" Kero-chan pleaded.

"Nope. This entire week you won't be eating ANYTHING, since you don't really need food to survive, you won't die. But you get to watch me eat, day after day, hour to hour, all these lip smacking food."

"And that's not all, I'm going to play the classical music you hate most, all throughout the week. From now on, I will not be talking to you, so enjoy the sights of tasty snacks and great music, 7 days a week, 24 hours a day. All brought to you by Touya, the ingenious house-pet training. Tools and facility are sponsored by the kind Eriol." Touya laughed maniacally and continued eating, torturing Kero-chan with much enthusiasm. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sakura, help me!!!" 

Back in the living room

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard Kero-chan wailing………hmmm……..I hope Onni-chan doesn't go too far." Sakura had a worried look on her pretty face. 

"Well, I hope you won't go too hard on me because I just lost to you, Sakura-chan."

"Hoee?" 

TBC

A/N: Ok, relatively short chapter, but hope you liked it! Please review, and tell me who is the person that Sakura lost to? Who do you hope it will be? 


End file.
